Goodbye
by helloitsme-again
Summary: small storypoem about Draco.. warning :suicide
1. Default Chapter

Small storry bout the thoughts of Draco.. umm just read okay ;)

Disclaimer : though there aren't practically any characters named I don't own them..

**Goodbye…**

I'm sick of myself

Sick of failing

Yet I can't stop myself

I'm a failure

I'm a loser

Soon I'll be gone

No one to remind me

If you aren't remembered,

You never excised,

I'm hiding,

Hiding in the shade

Making myself small

So no one will notice me.

People making fun of me

Tell me I'll better be dead

They don't know me.

I'm already dead.

I take a step higher

Peering down the deep cliff

Voices telling me what to do

Jump they whisper

Jump , just one step and its all over

Jump…

….Jump…

Should I listen?

It's quite easy,

Just let go and fly down

Flying without wings

How I dream of ending it all

I will love to sleep forever

Eternal sleep with no ending

Darkness,

Peace

I feel myself slip

Can't stop myself from falling faster

Before I collide with the cool ground

I whisper, whisper,

Whisper ever so soft….

My final and last…

…Goodbye…

Please tell me what you think about this, should I write more in this style or just forget it , you tell me


	2. Saying goodbye

Um this just came out after I re- read the first chapter, hope you like it ..

And look it isn't Draco's POV

Disclaimer: don't own H.P

I quietly walk of the stairs

Afraid that someone will notice me

Running after me

Trying to stop me.

Like so many times before

I want to be alone right now

Just me, alone

As I walk

Alone,

I hear my quite footsteps

Raindrops quietly ticking against the windows

A rhythmic heartbeat,

Quite ever so quite

I put my hands on the cold glass

Staring in the rain

Dancing, moving freely in the air

Silently falling down

Dropping on the ground to disappear

Disappear,

How I love that word

Disappear

Gone for ever,

Disappear

Just go without explanation

To be alone

I close my eyes,

Seeing myself

Alone…

A blurry figure stands on one of the towers, amazing how calm he seems, it stares down, I follow it's gaze.

Yeah the depths, the place where the rain disappears, I can almost feel its longing.

I feel my eyes growing wider, NO , its feet they are slipping on the smooth material, the disgusting white marmer, oh how I loathe that color, disgusting, white, pure, unstained. It always gave me the strange urges to mess it all up, paint it with crimson red. Red the color of my house, strange isn't it, thinking of colors well I see the figure pummeling down, spinning faster.

I quietly open the window, Silence, only the wind that rips on my cloak, the figure doesn't make a sound. Maybe he also wants to find out, find out how it will be like the rain.

I focus on the disappearing figure; I notice the strange white color of its hair.

Malfoy… I whisper... I focus better, leaning a little closer, I watch as his body makes contact with the ground, crumply in strange angels,

I close my eyes, letting the wind trough my hair, letting loose one signal tear, and then I heard it, that soft whisper, carried to me with the wind,

And I whisper back,

"Goodbye"

So you like it, don't like it… tell me !!


	3. My quite moment Hermione

_So I'm back with this one again, I decided to make a couple more about it, simply cause I'm quite found of it really... anyway on with the story…._

I quickly slip out off my bed, not wanting to miss my little time alone on the mornings. I always got up really early to take a walk around the lake. I just love being alone for a while.

I slowly make my way down the stairs.

Strange…

Normally I would spurt down, running of the stairs than over the still slightly wet grass to see the sun rise up out of the lake. But today… something is holding me back, something isn't quite right. I shrug it of though… but I won't walk any faster, I kind of like this peaceful walk.

Makes me wonder why I usually rush outside. Ow well it really doesn't matter right? Its just a habit I guess... Getting to one classroom to another, being called mud blood, holding Ron and Harry back for a while, going to library, eat lunch, class, schooling Harry and Ron about their homework, make homework myself, go to library, go back to make some more homework, sleep and than rushing down to have a 'quite' moment for myself.

Mmmhh now I think about it… it really isn't that quite huh? Ow well its not like any one else has to life with it… after all its my life…

Without noticing I arrived at the great hall, stupid name if you ask me… it isn't _that _great at all, in fact I think its rather ugly, well not ugly more… well I don't know, it just don't seem to be like it was meant to be…

I quickly walk past the huge sandglasses filled with points of the different houses, how weird it might sound I always hated the point system of this school, really couldn't they just get it in their big, block heads that it would only swipe up the rivalry between house? If only they could think, even is was just a little… ow well no time for that now, its my quite moment after all…

I open the heavy door and slip outside, the still fresh smell of rain washing over me, I take a deep breath.. mmm it smells so fresh, like grass and mud and copper and wood…..

Hold on… copper….

I open my eyes letting them wander across the grass… it was only then that I say it… there, not far from the small bushes I always love to sit under in the summer, there pink blossoms smells of the lightest…wait stop right now there wasn't any pink blossoms on it.. no far from it..

There a couple of feet from them lay… someone… but not just laying, no, to just say it blond...Though I'm NOT… he looked kind of... Unmoving, in a rather uncomfortable position, and looked rather Malfoyish… in fact I think he was…

I bend down next to him, observing his face, his eyes closed, lips parted just the slightest bit... I touch them… cold... so cold… Gasping I pull away…getting my feet back under me, I turn and run away… looking back one last time…

I choke back my tears…

No one deservers to die like that… no one.. Not even him… And somehow, with out meaning it I open my mouth... and tell him my own…

"Good bye."

_So how did you like this chapter? Please tell, ow and if you want to make a suggestion about it please just tell…._

_Ow and before I forget if you got any suggestion bout the next chapter and character please tell and I do my best. _


End file.
